Take Me Back?
by cupcake64
Summary: Damon and Elena were the best of friends, but when Katherine comes and ruins everything. Damon kicks her out of his life but can he really handle someone replacing his spot?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You know what? Just get out Elena." Damon's eyes fuming with anger. How dare she talk about Katherine like that? She doesn't even know her!

Elena's eyes were shining with unshed tears "You know what? You're not the Damon that I know"

She got out of the couch and left the Boarding House. Her feelings were about to explode, her best friend for 16 years, gone in just a snap. She walked to the park overviewing the town. '_Was it so wrong to love your best friend' _She didn't want to but you can't choose who you fall in love with. And with that thought a tear fell. As if taking that their cue the heavens poured down on her '_really does everybody in the world h-" _

"Hey princess get in the car before you look like wet meatloaf." A voice shouted from a car. As I come closer I recognize the voice to be Zac's voice, my best friend who I haven't seen in a long time. I smile at him "Hey Stranger"

He got a blanket from the back and wrapped it around me "Hey yourself. Why were you sitting there? Did something happen?"

"Damon got mad and broke our friendship" by the time I was done saying this sentence I was already crying my eyes out on his T-Shirt.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt"

"Nah its fine princess. Come on I'll take you to Starbucks-My treat"

* * *

I stared at the door just after she left. I can't believe I just did that. How could I do that to ELENA? My best friend gone just like that. Was it wrong that I chose Katherine instead of Elena? My heart keeps screaming yes but my mind refuses to agree that I made a wrong decision. Was it wrong? Do I even love Katherine?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys:) Thank you so much for reviewing the story! It means a lot to me. So to make you guys happy again here's chapter 1 of Take Me Back. Enjoy:)

* * *

As soon as we sat down in a loveseat at the back corner he started interrogating me '_Here we go'_ I thought as he started as he bombarded me with questions.

"Princess what happened?" "Did he hurt you" His voice getting on edge.

I look down "He did but not in the physical way" I mumbled. Tears were already threating to spill on my cheeks.

He went to my side in an instant and gave me one of those hugs that only he somehow possessed

"Oh sweetheart what happened?" he whispered

I looked at him, tears already spilling down to my cheeks "He chose her Zac and the worst part was I loved him Zac so much." He embraced me harder to him whispering words to sooth me but none of those worked because all I could think about the man with the compelling blue eyes who broke my heart without knowing.

* * *

After a few minutes he nudged me "Come on I'll bring you home and you can tell me everything princess." I got p and followed him. On the way home I was silent, preparing myself for the longest conversation ever.

Who would have thought my day would end like this, me drinking bourbon and mourning over the fact that I kicked my best friend out of my life. What if Elena was right? What if Katherine was doing those things? Should I crawl back to Elena? As I sat down thinking about Katherine it was interrupted by footsteps. Oh great. Saint Stefan exactly what I needed.

"Damon what are you doing? Why are you do reek the smell bourbon?" he asked while looking disgusted seeing bottles of bourbon on the floor and other things..

I smirked at him "Well that's for me to know and for you to well never know"

"I'm not playing games Damon. What happened?"

"Ooh Saint Stefan in a pique. That's a first"

"DAMNIT DAMON I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I LOST ELENA OK I FUCKED UP " Ah the moment we've all been waiting for so long.

His gaze hardened if that was even possible "WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Stefan asked concern and protectiveness laced his voice.

I walked over to the parlor and sat down in one of the chairs with Stefan following me.

"She accused Katherine of cheating on me. I know she's protective of me but jeez that's my girlfriend you're talking about. Then I had to actually make it worst by telling her that if I have to ever choose between her and my girlfriend it would always be Katherine. I tried to apologize but she ran off already." Tears were stinging my eyes threatening to fall already.

"Well that was stupid to do" He replied fazed that I would actually choose Katherine. He turned to look at me "Damon why would you choose Katherine over Elena. Elena's been in your life for so long. She helped you- us get through when our parent's died. So what happened with your brain did you forget to turn it on?" Stefan said still staring at me his eyes full of curiosity and sadness. "I hope you made the right choice." He said while standing up and turning to give me one last look "Elena's she-she's a wonderful person when you let her go someone else might be glad catch her." He said leaving without another word.

"I think about it everyday" I whispered to the wind.

* * *

"So princess care to tell me why my princess is upset" his tone was playful but I could here the sincerity in his voice but before I could even start he got up and started going to the kitchen.

I was confuse "I thought you wanted to talk about why I'm upset" I pouted

'Well one thing I learned about girls about to spill their guts is they always had to have ice cream" he said while walking back to the living room.

"Thanks, for you to understand everything that happened I have to start from the beginning." Oh the joy of telling this heart breaking story

* * *

Hey :)) So a bit of cliffy we have there. Do you like it? Should I keep writing it anyways thanks for reading review :D

xoxo cupcake64


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys:) I'm super duper sorry that I haven't updated in like- forever! I was just really busy and I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway this is the 3rd chapter and I hope this makes up for the lost time..

Elena's POV

"Me and Damon started fighting when he ditched me in the Miss Mystic falls pageant for her." I explained. "On the last minute he left me and became Katherine's escort instead. I Heard him sigh "How did it happen princess?" he asked. I sighed and thought back to that dreadful day.

Flashback:

_I was pacing back and forth. Damon wasn't here and the pageant was about to start. "Do you see him down there Care?" I asked Caroline. She shook her head "Nope" she said, popping the p_

_. "Just my substitute date." I raised my eyebrow. "Matt has work.." She explained. I nodded and sat back down in the couch. I saw her sigh and walked closer "Don't worry Elena, he'll come. He hasn't let you down has he?" I shook my head and smiled a bit. _

"_Thanks Care." I mumbled. She hugged me and went back to her room. I sighed and waited for him. While I sat there I saw a figure wearing a red strapless dress. I looked up and saw it was Katherine._

"_Oh its you." I mumbled looking at her. She smirked "Hello Elena.." she greeted "I didn't see Damon down there, did he leave you already?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "No!" I protested "He's just late.." I muttered. _

_She laughed "You'll never have him Elena. He'll always be mine." I sighed and walked to the bathroom, holding in the tears. She was right, I'll never have him. I looked at the mirror and smiled sadly. I walked back out._

_They were already announcing the girls. I stood at the back of Katherine and had a faked smile on my face._

"_Katherine Pierce and her lovely escort Damon Salvatore." The announcer said. _

_My heart literally broke into pieces. I saw Katherine smiling smugly at me while I tried holding back tears. _

"_I told you.. He'll always be mine." She whispered. I stood there completely frozen. I heard my named being called. "Elena Gilbert and her escort-" there was moment of silence. I didn't have an escort. I saw Stefan whisper something to the announcer. He walked to the staircase and smiled at me. "And her lovely escort Stefan Salvatore." He continued."_

-End of Flashback-

I looked over to my side and saw Zac clenching his fists. "He did that?" he asked growling. I sighed and nodded. "That's not all. He ditched me most of the time" I told him. "But the day that you found me in the park. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why?" he asked. I looked at him, tears welling up my eyes "Because he chose her, Zac" I whispered, my voice breaking. "He chose a girl who he's known for a month over a girl he's known he's whole life."

"So what?" He asked. I stared at him with my mouth open "You don't get it,do you?" I whispered. He shook his head "Help me understand 'Lena" He told me. I looked down "Because I love him." I told him, my voice cracking at love. He gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me.

I hugged back as tight as I could "Why is couldn't it be me? I was the one who helped him when he hit rocked bottom, I was the one who he always called when he was in trouble... So why can't it be me?" I asked as I sobbed into his shirt. He kissed my head and lifted my chin with his fingers. "Don't cry for him 'Lena. He's not worth your precious tears." He murmured "And he's a moron because he didn't pick you." I smiled a bit and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and hugged me "Now.. Lets go eat ice cream and watch Love Actually." I nodded and smiled. I forgot how wonderful Zac was. He was nothing like Damon. He made me happy and he cared about me, Damon usually paid attention to me but it was always Katherine. I smiled slightly and ate ice cream as We watched Love Actually.

Damon's POV

I walked around the boarding house, thinking to myself. I missed Elena. I really did. She use to visit everyday and hang out with me but now, I couldn't even talk to her. I sighed and walked to my room, I passed by my table and saw an infinity ring. I gently took it from the table. I stared at it and closed my eyes. I remembered how I got the ring.

_Flashback:_

_I walked back home. I just finished my date with Katherine and by far it was the best date I have ever had! I walked back in still smiling when I saw Elena. I groaned mentally, it's not like I don't like Elena it's just that every time I go home._

_ She's always there "What are you doing here?" I asked whilst I walked to the Parlor. "I was waiting for you." She whispered._

_ I sighed, every one knew that she loved me. Even I knew and it's really weird. "You know that I have a date with Kat." I reminded her. _

_She looked at me with tears on her eyes. It was the most heart breaking thing to see. "It was our friendadversary.." She said her voice cracking. I had to bite my lip from laughing, a friendadversary? Who the hell makes these things up?_

_ I sat on one of the chairs "We still have more to come.." I told her in a bored tone. She sighed shakily and walked over to me and gave me a box. "Happy Friendadversary." She muttered and left the place. I sat there and opened the box and saw that it was an infinity ring._

_ I sighed and placed it on top of my table and walked away.  
_

_-End of Flashback-  
_

I sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, still holding the ring. I stared at it for a very long time. I was a jackass to Elena but she still treated well. I crushed her fucking feelings and she still treated me well. If I ever become friends with Elena, I swear I'd give her the best friendadversary ever, Just like before. I sighed and put back the ring on top of the table. I really hope Katherine was worth it because if she isn't I fucked up big time and I might not be able to fix it.

* * *

So What do you think? :) I promise to update as often as I could:) Anyone started shipping Zelena? (Oh and Zac looks like Zayn from One Direction) Anyways... Please comment. I'd love to read what you thought about this chapter. It motivates me to keep writing:) I'll see you all next week..:) Toodlesss..


	4. Chapter 4

Zac's POV

I woke up just in time to see the ending credits of the movie. I yawned and looked down and saw Elena was fast asleep with a smile on her face. I smiled and gently carried her to her room. I sighed when I thought of her situation. That must hurt, being in love with someone who was your best friend and having them loving another.

I should know I was in love with her- correction I still am. I sighed again now thinking of my situation. It's really hard to see the girl you love ranting about some guy who broke her heart. It broke my heart in half when I found her at the park while the sky was pouring, crying.

I finally reached her room. I opened her door and walked to her bed, I gently laid her down on her bed, I smiled and kissed her head before heading out of the room but before I could even head out I felt a hand tug the sleeve of my jacket. I looked back and saw her sitting up, looking at me.

"Don't leave. You can stay with me." She said

I smiled and walked back. She smiled, feeling content and scooted to make room for me. I removed my letterman jacket and shoes and got under her duvet. She turned around and faced me.

"Thank you Zac.." She whispered smiling at me. I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised "Whatever for sweetheart?" She giggled slightly. I smiled, this girl was really going to be the end of me.

"For helping me mend my broken heart." She told me. She moved even closer and kissed my cheek. Yeah that's right her soft, pink plump lips touched my skin. Maybe that sounds a little weird.. She pulled away from me and turned to the right to turn the lamp off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Goodnight princess.." I murmured in her ear. She snuggled closer and sighed happily "Goodnight Zac.."

* * *

I mentally groaned when I felt the sun's rays seep through the curtain. I turned to my left and smiled a little when I saw Elena sleeping like a child. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so innocent. I kissed her forehead softly and pulled my arms away from her waist and sat up. I yawned and carefully removed the duvet away from me and stood up.

I shuffled downstairs and saw Jeremy making coffee. He smirked when he saw my messy hair. I shook my head "We didn't have sex Jer." I mumbled as I grabbed the ingredients to make Nutella french toast, her favourite breakfast.

I looked at Jeremy "How was your night?" I asked as I made the breakfast. He shrugged "It could have been better." he answered. "What happened?" I asked curiously. Jeremy and I had a bond. He treated me as his brother, which was pretty cool. He sat down on top of the table and explained to me how he wanted to ask a girl out but he chickened out.

"She was hot Zac! Which is just a bonus, she's caring and she's-" I laughed "I get it Jer. You like her and from the looks of it she likes you too." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I nodded and carried the tray which had Elena's breakfast. I knocked on her door and opened carefully. "Morning Elena." I greeted as I saw her sitting up, brushing her hair. She smiled at me "Good morning Zac." I closed the door and walked to her. I gently laid her tray on top of her lap. I grinned when her face lit up when she saw her food.

"Is this for me?" She asked, looking me. I chuckled "It's for your teddy bear." I joked. She giggled and hit my arm playfully. I chuckled and sat down beside her and fed her.

"Here comes the airplane." I teased as I fed her. She laughed and opened her mouth wide. "Isn't that much better?" I chuckled. She stuck her tongue out playfully and finished her food.

"So, I was thinking if you would like to go to the carnival with me?" I asked, looking at her sheepishly. She grinned and nodded "I would love to go to the carnival with you." I smiled and stood up and took her tray. "Can you get ready in 30 minutes?" I asked her. She nodded and got up and walked to the bathroom she shares with Jeremy.

"AHHH!" She screamed. I ran to where she was "What happened?" I asked as I opened the door. I laughed loudly when I saw her covering her eyes. She ran to me and hugged me tightly and hid her face in my chest.

"I saw Jeremy's yogurt pumper." She mumbled. I laughed loudly and looked at her "Yogurt Pumper?" She blushed scarlet red and nodded. I chuckled and kissed her head "Just go get ready."

I told her and walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. I chuckled to myself, yogurt pumper. She was so innocent sometimes that I would think she's a cute puppy.

I passed Jeremy's room when I heard him talking to someone- correction not just someone but some girl would be better. "Thank you Anna." He gushed. I peaked at his room, which was wide open. I only say him making googly eyes at the girl on his screen. "You can thank me tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that." She joked. "Alright goodnight Anna." He smiled. The girl said goodnight and ended the call.

He sighed happily and smiled widely, honestly I've never seen Jer so gaga over a girl before and it was actually cute-ish. I backed up slightly so it would appear that I just passed through right now. He looked up at me and smiled "Thanks for the advice Zac." "You're welcome." I answered back.

"You can always thank me tomorrow and the day after that." I say, mimicking Anna. His smile changed and threw his journal at me. I hid behind the door frame and showed up again "And the day after that." I teased again before I left to wait for Elena.

* * *

I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated. It's just hard to update with school and other things. So anyways.. How do you like the chapter? Sorry if it sucks.. It's a filler chappie:) I'll see y'all later -cupcake64

P.S. Isn't Zac so sweet! I wanna a guy who brings me breakfast. hahaha yogurt pumper lol XD


End file.
